The OHSU Advanced Imaging Research Center (AIRC) was established in 2003 to provide access to state-of- the-art instruments and expert technical support in magnetic resonance science to the OHSU community. The Center now supports four high-end research-dedicated MRI instruments that include two whole-body 3 Tesla (T) Siemens TIM Trios, a large-bore (90cm) 7T Siemens Magnetom, and a 31 cm bore 11.75T Bruker small animal instrument. Three of the instruments are located on the main OHSU campus located on Marquam Hill, overlooking downtown Portland, and one of the 3T MRI instruments is located at a satellite AIRC facility on the campus of the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC). The subject of this application is to request funds for a 32-channel phased array receiver coil designed for human brain studies on our Marquam Hill 3T MRI instrument. This MRI instrument has been in operation since 2006 and was originally outfitted with a 12-channel head receiver coil. The 3T MRI instrument has provided support to more than 40 principal investigators with projects funded primarily through federal agencies. Neuroscience is particularly strong at OHSU and the institution consistently ranks within the top 1% nationally in terms of NIH support for neuroscience research. Approximately 70% of the research performed on the 3T involves brain studies and utilizes the 12-channel RF coil. This MRI system is heavily subscribed for studies in neuro-oncology, neuroinflammation, neurodegeneration, substance abuse, and cognitive impairment. This instrument is routinely used for technically demanding applications that probe physiology and function and includes dynamic contrast MRI, arterial spin labeling, diffusion tensor imaging, functional MRI, and spectroscopic imaging. The proposed upgrade to a 32-channel receiver coil and associated hardware with substantially benefit on-going studies by providing marked increases in signal to noise and greatly increased acquisition flexibility offered by improved parallel acquisition strategies.